Cold Sanctuary, Realization
by icecream kuraki
Summary: (Canon) "2 drabble long, subido". (Serie de oneshots). El prejuicio te impide darte cuenta de la verdad y a veces, dudamos de las inevitables decisiones. Algunas promesas no son coincidencia, entre un frío santuario y un cálido corazón.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.

******Nota de autora**: De vuelta a escribir, ups. Esta idea, será una serie de pequeños oneshots acerca de esta pareja que me gusta. En realidad, no van a tener relación unos con otros, todos serán de diferentes situaciones.

**_Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto",_ **porque_ agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. _Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para animarme a continuarlo.

******Aclaración**:  
- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos '_hola' _en cursiva

**Diccionario  
****Yoki: **Energía demoníaca

Espero sus **comentarios o reviews!**, porque no estoy muy convencida de cómo está quedando XD, mmm son ideas mías.

_Disfruten la lectura_

* * *

**Danza**

Faltaban pocos días, para el festival de la fertilidad, que se celebraba a principios del verano, para atraer la buena suerte, salud y prosperidad en los cultivos. La cosecha del año pasado, había sido escasa, debido a las pocas lluvias y la condición árida de las tierras. Por lo que, la gente de la aldea, arraigada en sus creencias, decidió que una joven miko como Kagome, debería participar en la ceremonia, porque ella albergaba un gran poder y con ello, se garantizaría un buen resultado. Ella estuvo reacia a participar al inicio, pero con la persuasión de la comunidad, finalmente la convencieron.

El rito se ejecutaba alrededor de una gran fogata, enfrente del pequeño templo de la aldea. Todos los hombres estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, que se crispaba con sus llamaradas de tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas, mientras esperaban su turno. Las mujeres jóvenes en edad fértil, se formaron en filas, antes de salir a bailar, dejándose llevar por el sonido de los instrumentos. La anciana Kaede, había conseguido traer un pequeño grupo de músicos, conformado solamente por muchachas. Las féminas danzaban al son de la música, antes de escoger al hombre de su preferencia. Las casadas elegían a sus esposos naturalmente y las jovencitas solteras, seleccionaban a su próximo esposo, que fuera bueno, fuerte y proveedor; antes de que la actividad continuara en un lugar más privado.

En seguida, fue el turno de la miko del futuro, situándose en medio de las mujeres, para empezar con el ritual. El hanyou estaba sentado en el círculo, junto con todos los hombres, mezclándose en su interior, la inquietud y la exaltación, su cúmulo de emociones al estar en aquella noche, con la expectativa de que finalmente el momento había llegado y él tendría a Kagome, a pesar de los momentos difíciles que han pasado, los eventuales lapsos de tristeza y celos por parte de la miko o la situación difícil con Kikyo. Pero Inuyasha estaba ya muy impaciente, tenía la idea de que Kagome lo elegiría rápidamente, para poder verla en todo su esplendor, tocarla y hacerla suya, no ocurriría ningún inconveniente y él, seria la elección de la sacerdotisa.

La miko de cabellera ébano, se encontraba muy nerviosa. Sus manos le sudaban ligeramente, además de sentir espasmos en el estomago, por la incertidumbre. Realmente sabía lo que debía hacer y a quien elegir, pero la vacilación la estaba carcomiendo. La decisión que tomara, cambiaría su vida, pero ya no podía retractarse, ya había condicionado su participación y no quería echarse para atrás, todos confiaban en ella. Los habitantes del pueblo, fijaron su vista en la miko, en su delicada y grácil figura, todos estaban convencidos de que su energía espiritual y su colaboración, los ayudaría. La chica tenía que elegir y valorar la mejor opción para ella, como era parte de la tradición, pero estaba la espinita, que no la dejaba en paz. Al mirar al hanyou, la culpa la invadió, por el cambio en sus planes, desde hace días. Ella sabía que ambos no iban a ser felices si lo escogía, puesto que Inuyasha no era el indicado. Kagome determino, que necesitaba un hombre, que velara por ella, que fuera decidido, fuerte, que la incentivara a mejorar y que la apreciaría por lo que ella es, por quien es realmente. Se negaba a ser la segunda opción, sabiendo que hay otra joven en la vida amorosa de Inuyasha, que él nunca podía olvidar a Kikyo. No podía tener un encuentro íntimo con el hanyou, según la costumbre al elegir al prospecto en la ceremonia, por más que se esforzaba en pensar lo contrario, no podía acceder a compartir el lecho con él. Se imaginaba, que el acto será mecánico y sin sentimientos. Ella creía que tener intimidad debe ser especial y significar algo para su corazón. Solo espero que alguien o algo, le dieran una señal, para decidir qué haría al final de la pieza de baile.

De pronto, ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la columna vertebral, cuando sintió una energía demoníaca cerca de ahí, pero muy imperceptible, como si intentara ocultarse. Un _youki_ tan conocido, que la joven sabía bien de quien era, pero se sorprendía de que estuviera ya un rato ahí, cerca de las fronteras de la aldea. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que a lo lejos, un par de orbes doradas de tonalidad fría de aquel youkai, se clavaban en su espalda, como inspeccionándola, sintiendo como se erizaban los cabellos de su nuca. Inconscientemente volteo hacia atrás, pero no lo veía, solo arbustos, árboles y el camino hacia la salida de la aldea, pudo denotar. '_¿Acaso solo estaba de paso?',_ medito la miko.

Kagome suspiro largamente y comenzó a bailar, seguido del sonido de los instrumentos de cuerda y de las flautas. Las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa, se movían delicadamente por las suaves ondulaciones de sus manos, después dio un par de giros. El baile era etéreo y perfecto, para los observadores. Se formaban pequeñas ondas en las franjas de su vestimenta, por sus movimientos. Empezó agitar sus caderas sensualmente y las orillas de su ropa, se sacudieron bajo sus pies. El baile era cada vez más vivo y rítmico, aumentando la velocidad, queriendo liberarse de las limitaciones que tenía y poder ser feliz, ya no sentirse aprisionada por cómo el destino le ha impuesto su vida. Los colores de la tela, bailoteaban con ella, con cada paso y con cada ondulación. Las mangas de su kimono volaban impulsadas y la energía en la danza, se formaba alrededor de ella. La gracia de sus pies, uno detrás de otro, en conjunto con levantar sus manos y mover sus dedos con sensualidad enfrente de su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados, llevándose por la música. Luego la melodía se volvió más suave y la danza se hizo más lenta. Dio un giro redondo y sus piernas se movieron con elegancia, como una ninfa de los bosques. Sus brazos se levantaban y bajaban con distinción, mientras la punta de su pie derecho punteaba el suelo y su pie izquierdo, completo otro giro mas, con el ritmo de su cadera, pero más pausadamente. Las orillas de su hakama, se contoneaban en el aire, un cambio en el rasgueo de las cuerdas, un fuerte soplido de los instrumentos de viento y Kagome, empezó a girar más rápido, pareciendo que su cuerpo no pesara y su cabello ondeaba al compás de sus pasos. Hasta que las notas fueron callándose poco a poco y ella quedo suspendida en pausados movimientos, con serpenteos de sus brazos de forma tan mágica, danzando con sus emociones tan intensas.

Kagome siguió bailando durante unos minutos más, cuando se escucho solo un instrumento de cuerda alrededor de la reunión y la joven se inclino hacia la gente, para dar finalizado el baile, mientras su largo cabello caía por sus hombros hacia el frente, y después sintió que aquel pulso de energía, se alejaba lentamente, lo cual estremeció a su maltrecho corazón, dejando un gran vacío en el ámbito de su esperanza. Y de sus labios en forma de un delicado botón rosado, susurro muy despacio, "Sesshomaru…"

Palabras dichas, que no pasaron desapercibidas para cierto hanyou de cabellera plateada, que movió sus aterciopeladas orejas, ante las palabras de la miko que fueron pronunciadas en un tono muy bajo. El ritmo cardíaco de Inuyasha se acelero como nunca antes, la sangre en sus venas comenzó a calentarse y se percibió un bajo gruñido de su ancho pecho, preguntándose porque su próxima compañera a futuro, mencionaría el nombre de su bastardo medio-hermano, no lo entendía, pero lo iba a averiguar, no se iba a arriesgar de que otro macho, se interesara en su hembra. Y el fuego bajo la pila de leños, seguía tan vivo, dando calor a todos los presentes alrededor de la fogata.

* * *

_¿Review?, ¿quejas?, ¿tomatazos? XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**De nuevo, eaa. Sí me tardo, es que tengo un bloqueo de escritor u_u. Este pequeño oneshot, tendrá un acercamiento entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, para los que lo pidieron.**

**Nota:** Recuerden que los pequeños oneshots, no tienen relación o continuidad entre sí, todos son de diferentes situaciones.  
Bueno, mientras escribía esto, escuchaba la canción Zedd - Clarity (feat. Foxes), ya sé que nada tiene que ver, pero me dio energía haha.

**Aclaración:  
**Diálogos "hola"  
Pensamientos _'hola' _ en cursiva

**Diccionario  
****Yoki: **Energía demoníaca  
**Futón: **Colchoneta plegable que se pone directamente en el suelo y se usa como cama, elaborado según la técnica tradicional japonesa.

******¡Gracias!, **a los que me dejaron su review. Espero sus comentarios ;)

* * *

**Encuentro ámbar**

Mis delgados dedos, toqueteaban los dobladillos de las mangas de mi suéter de lana. La tela se sentía suave y gruesa al tacto ansioso que le daba, bajo la punta de mis dedos. Vadeando de nuevo con la yema de mi índice, noté que las suturas eran fuertes y duraderas. Una especie de rito, para evadirme de la realidad. Que me carcome lentamente, la soledad me ampara de una modo frío y apartado, sintiéndome tan lejana de todo. La penumbra en mi vida, había dejado de devorarme, el hundirme cada día más, me había llevado a cargar un gran peso en mi alma. ¿Qué me puede quedar?, después de lo que paso hace 2 años, que perdí la vista. Mis sueños, mis anhelos, los pedazos de mi fuerza, que se hallaban conectados a personas que ya no estaban, mis antiguos amigos, el deber de la Shikon no Tama y en especial él…  
El ramalazo de malestar que me desgarraba por dentro, de una manera tan suya.

"Inuyasha", susurre muy despacio, casi quebrándose mi voz. Varios escalofríos desfilaron por mi espalda, que se hallaba muy acalambrada, propagándose al resto de músculos de mi extenuado cuerpo. Todavía recuerdo, como se inició el gran cambio en mi vida, eran vagos recuerdos, pero aún continuaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza, teniendo jugarretas entre mi realidad y mis anheladas fantasías.

Todo comenzó, cuando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se encontraban peleando con Naraku, y el resto de mis amigos, junto conmigo, intentamos destruir a aquel ser, que era causante de tantas desgracias. La pelea se tornó más violenta y sangrienta, yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas. En un golpe certero por uno de los tentáculos de Naraku, mi arco salió disparado lejos. Yo intente recuperarlo y cuando lo tome entre mis lastimadas manos, me encontré en medio de un ataque de veneno muy ácido, no recuerdo cómo es que llego hasta mí, pero el ácido entro en mis ojos de matiz chocolate, causándome un indescriptible dolor. Mis otros sentidos se sobresaturaron y me desmaye. Desperté hasta el día siguiente, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, una miko de gran carácter, como yo solía decirle. Mis amigos me explicaron la situación, pero yo no quería irme, quería ser útil, no quería que arriesgaran sus vidas mientras yo arreglaba mi problema, los quería demasiado, deseaba estar ahí para ayudarlos. Pero entre todos decidieron, que yo debía permanecer en mi tiempo, para una mejor atención por parte de los médicos. Yo no aceptaba mi nueva realidad y lloraba en silencio, aunque la venda absorbía la mayor parte de mis lágrimas en forma de centrífugos diamantes de cualidad salada, pronto estas se filtraron bajo la delgada tela, deslizándose en finísimos riachuelos en mi suave piel. En medio de mis pensamientos, sentí los brazos de un chico de orejas triangulares que coronaban su cabeza, envolverme en un cálido abrazo.

Tocando la venda en mis ojos, también recordé que al inicio, Inuyasha me visitaba muy seguido, una vez cada 1 semana, me traía noticias de mis queridos amigos de la época feudal y sus avances para encontrar los fragmentos, pero teniendo algunas dificultades. Los amigos de la escuela llegaban a mi casa, los 3 primeros meses, pero luego ya no los vi, en realidad, no me importaba mucho, porque los compañeros que yo necesitaba ver, no podían venir. Las visitas con mi hanyou de orbes doradas, se fueron extendiendo cada vez más, hasta una vez al mes. Me suponía que él al verme en estas condiciones, no soportaba el desconsuelo en su corazón, al pensar que yo no iba a recobrar la vista, hasta que mi familia tuviera el suficiente dinero, para pagar por una operación y que los estudios, dieran positivo. Actualmente estoy pasando por una crisis financiera y el estado delicado de mi abuelo, que requiere constante hospitalización.

El tiempo fue pasando y las visitas de él era cada vez más distanciadas, yo pasaba casi todas las noches despierta, esperando su presencia, sin mucho éxito y sin embargo, yo no dudaba en quedarme despierta gran parte de la noche, extrañando su compañía en un pequeño futón en la sala. Mi hermano Souta y mi madre, me ayudan en la casa, buscan algunas cosas para mí, siendo que ellos tienen múltiples actividades en el día.

La incomodidad se incrementó, a causa del desapego de Inuyasha, especialmente en el segundo año de mi ceguera, no recuerdo precisamente que día fue, pero él dejo de venir. Llego atrasado ese día, cuando el astro lunar coronaba el espacio nocturno, notándolo muy diferente en su comportamiento habitual. Él tuvo una actitud distraída durante toda la visita, no se quedó mucho tiempo y no me respondía claramente todas mis preguntas, a diferencia de otros días, en que nos perdíamos durante horas, en charlas tan amenas, entre risas y discusiones. Aquel día, se retiró, inmediatamente de no haber expresado casi nada. Su aroma a sándalo y bosque, desapareció poco a poco, dejándome en una repercusión distorsionada, con mi corazón embalado en palpitaciones muy angustiantes, con el llanto recogiéndose en un tono alarmado. Mi abuelo falleció un año posteriormente. Yo quise gritar, pero no podía, mi voz ya maltrecha por todos mis abatimientos. Ansiaba que todo fuera diferente, que la respuesta, no fuera tan cruel, con mi mente afligida y equívoca, retorciéndose la incertidumbre que intentaba residir en mi pecho. No aguardaba sentir la soledad y el inmenso silencio, que me encerraba, degradando mi seguridad.

Un mes de modo tardío, pude apreciar una especie de perturbación en el aire, una vibra diferente cerca del pasillo, que da acceso a mi habitación. A pesar de ser invidente, conservaba mis poderes espirituales. Era evidente que mi firmeza mental, era inestable. Ya que, muchas veces, hablaba a la nada, imaginándome que me sentaba junto a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shipoo, compartiendo momentos agradables alrededor de la fogata o viajando hacia alguna aldea. Al final, me doy cuenta que no están aquí, de hecho, durante estos 2 años, no los he visto.

Una semana tardíamente, pude distinguir de nuevo, aquella presencia en mi alcoba. Activándose ligeras pulsaciones dentro mi cuerpo, reaccionando a una extraña energía, era indiscutible que era una fuerte presencia, pero no lograba determinar a quién pertenecía. Ese día, me quede sola en casa, Souta en la escuela y mi madre en el trabajo. No articulé ninguna palabra en ese momento y la presencia desapareció en media hora. Yo seguía empapada, de mis recuerdos, luchando por escapar de mis desánimos, suspirando una plegaria exasperada, como si en mi mente, se modularan las partituras de una canción tan melancólica e insegura.

Se repitió la misma experiencia días más tarde, con la energía dentro de mi habitación, lo cual era muy insólito. En un santiamén, reconocí la presencia, que me dejo pasmada. Sospechando, que posiblemente era un fantasma, pero…no podía ser él. Sobresaltándome cuando sentía que se acercaba más, con las corrientes de su yoki sacudiendo levemente mi cuerpo. Tenía que tener el valor de hablar, darme fuerzas para continuar y saber porque aparecía de pronto, en mi hogar. "Sé que estas aquí, Sesshomaru-sama", le afirme con seguridad. Pasaron unos segundos en extremo silencio, ninguna respuesta obtuve. Analizando que no ocurrió ningún ataque o amenaza, continúe aseverando en tono bajo, "Me siento sola, estar aquí todo el día, sin compañía, es poco probable que cambie mi condición. ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?, cerca de una joven ciega como yo, ¿es un fantasma?".

En realidad, no pensé que me respondieran, pero escuché una voz gruesa y masculina, con un timbre misterioso en sus cuerdas vocales que me causo un estremecimiento, "Miko, puedes llamarme como un fantasma del pasado. Este Sesshomaru, especula que no tiene importancia, de las razones de porque estoy aquí. Mi figura se perdió en el polvo de las historias", declaró con voz suave.

Me quede sumamente asombrada por su declaración, no creía que el youkai estuviera a mi lado. Todo era tan confuso, pero un hálito de ilusión, comenzaba a inundarme, trayéndome una dulce sensación, que yo creí perdida. Extendí mis dedos hacia él con cuidado, para poder tocarlo, considerar que este encuentro era real, llenarme de motivación, cambiando mi semblante a una sonrisa. En el corto trayecto, roce su mano, apreciando su piel fría y exquisita, con la afluencia de las aceleradas emociones recorriéndome, pareciese que mis pensamientos se acogieran a un atisbo de bienestar, donde los adoloridos lamentos se suavizan, y el saludo perfecto a alguien que no esperas, que no has visto, que no recordabas, logrando que mis malos recuerdos no sigan habitando en mi consciencia. Concebí una agitación repentina, en la entrada de mi estómago, al sentir que Sesshomaru entrelazaba lánguidamente su mano provista de peligrosas garras con la mía. Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios, al recobrar mi estabilidad en el núcleo de mí ser y luchar por el parsimonioso futuro, que aún no comprendía que me deparaba. En este instante, ya no me encontraba triste.


End file.
